NOSTALGIA PERDIDA
by Lycoris Black
Summary: ¿Que es lo que te queda después de haber perdido al hombre que amas? Solo un montón de recuerdos que algunas veces te hieren y otras te ayudan a sobrevivir…..Lemmon


**NOSTALGIA PERDIDA**

Anoche mientras leía, tú imagen vino a mi pensamiento…tu rostro se apodero de mi mente, la perfección de tu cuerpo, la suavidad de tu piel, la fragancia de tu aroma, pero sobretodo la ternura de tus ojos. Fue tan clara para mi tu presencia que no pude evitar excitarme con solo ese pequeño estimulo.

Decido tomar una ducha fría para mitigarlo; me desnudo y entro a la regadera… el agua tibia cae sobre mi cabeza empapando mi cabello, lentamente pequeñas gotas de agua recorren por mi cara, bajan por mi cuello, tocan mi pecho, rozan mis pezones… y sin poder evitarlo nuevamente tu recuerdo llega a mi más fuerte.

Disfruto de mi ducha y dejo de resistirme, cierro los ojos y dejo que tu imagen me llene por entero… evoco tú mirada, tu sonrisa, mientras me veo frente a ti, mordiéndome los labios y no aguantándome las ganas de besarte…mi esponja cubierta con jabón corre libre por mi cuerpo evocando tus caricia por mi cuello, mis senos, mi abdomen…hasta llegar a mi intimidad. Siento tu presencia cerca de mi…casi puedo palparte…abro los ojos y la ilusión…ya no lo es, porque realmente estás aquí, de alguna manera percibiste mi sentir y has llegado… estás frente a mí, desnudo y con esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia tan tuya que me desarma completamente… es tan maravilloso tenerte aquí conmigo.

Tus ojos grises como un mar tormentoso reflejan la intensidad de tu ser…tomas la esponja de mi mano y te colocas detrás mío, masajeas con ella mi espalda mientras besas mi cuello, vagas libre por mi cuerpo que te pertenece en su totalidad…eres su dueño y lo sabes. Dándome un sensual masaje en los hombros, te acercas a mi cuello y lo besas suave, despacio… ¡Me necesitas también!, lo siento en tus caricias. Sigues detrás mío mientras el agua juguetona recorre la desnudez de nuestros cuerpos húmedos y ansiosos

Sigo embelesada de ti… tus labios se apoderan de mi boca besándome de forma tan apasionada que siento que me robas el aliento y advierto mis piernas flaquear; tu pareces presentirlo y te aferras mas a mi cintura. Atrayéndome más a ti….puedo sentir la excitación de tu sexo que inequívocamente responde a mi llamado. Dejo que mis sentidos se saturen de ti mientras mis manos recorren, tus fuertes brazos, tu ancha espalda y tu perfecto abdomen hasta bajar a tus caderas. Me siento como una invidente permitiéndole a mis dedos reconocerte en una caricia suave…apenas rozándote con las yemas. Sintiendo como mi toque te enardece mientra que tus manos hacen lo mismo con mis senos mis caderas y mi trasero.

Nuestras caricias van en aumento, nuestro calor se incrementa y el agua que nos recorre, no logra sofocar el el fuego en que se han convertido nuestros cuerpos que es incrementado con cada roce de nuestros dedos, recorriendo cada espacio, cada lunar, cada cicatriz…..dibujo suavemente con la yema de mis dedos tus cicatrices….son hermosas…para mi verdaderamente lo son…y algo dentro de mi me impulsa a delinearlas con la punta de mi lengua haciéndote estremecer. Tu boca se pierde en ese lugar que tanto me excita… Eres tan tierno y suave con tus labios que mi éxtasis va en aumento. Me volteas a ti, quedamos frente a frente, nuestras miradas se funden descubriendo ese brillo inconfundible de excitación y deseo que tanto me estimula…. ¡Por dios! ¡Eres tan sexy y perfecto que es imposible no desearte así!….mi boca busca la tuya hambrienta de esa miel que solo tus labios me proporcionan, mis manos entrelazan tu cuello y las tuyas se aferran a mis caderas… Con solo vernos ya sabemos lo que pensamos… Me atraes hacia ti y nuestros labios se unen en un beso indescriptible; tu lengua invade mi boca acariciando cada rincón de ella, mientras la mía hace lo propio dentro de la tuya para terminar entrelazadas haciéndonos estremecer…no puedo evitar mordisquearte tu labio inferior…es realmente una tentación que no puedo resistir y delinear con mi lengua tus labios húmedos y ansiosos por poseerme.

Tus manos en una ansiosa caricia recorren desde mi espalda hasta mis caderas, mi pierna se enlaza con la tuya… estoy húmeda…siento mi sexo como un manantial del que fluyen un torrente de jugos de mis entrañas…te siento excitado mientra tu pierna roza mi sexo suavemente…no puedo reprimir el gemido que surge de lo mas profundo de mi ser cuando tu mano se posa sobre mi vagina e introduces uno de tus dedos hurgando en mi interior percibiendo mi esencia natural… y esa humedad en tus dedos la llevas a tu boca… ¡Estamos conectados completamente!, nos aferramos uno al otro, mis dedos recorren tu cuello, tu espalda, tu sexy trasero, hasta llegar a su objetivo…Tu enorme miembro siempre apacible que ahora se ha convertido en un volcán casi en erupción; te siento viril y potente…eres todo cuanto soñé…no sabes cuanto te deseo

Estamos más que excitados, ansiábamos tanto un momento como este… vivirlo a fondo, sentirlo intensamente, cubrir nuestros cuerpos con agua y juguetear sin importarnos tiempo ni espacio…sin que importe lo que se pueda o no decir…en ese lugar solo existimos tu y yo amándonos intensamente, descubriendo y redescubriendo cada milímetro de nuestros cuerpos, conociendo y reconociendo la esencia del otro mientras nuestras almas se funden en una sola…sin importar el mañana

Cuando estoy entre tus brazos sintiendo la calidez de tu cuerpo, la intensidad de tus caricias y la fogosidad de tus besos, deseo se vuelve mas intenso que no puedo esperar el momento en que nos fundimos en uno…..y ese momento llega cuando al abrir mi ser para que entres, para que me hagas tu mujer y el ser que mas te satisfaga en todo….no sabes como disfruto ser tu enemiga favorita….tu confidente…tu pareja…pero lo que mas gozo es se tu amante…ser la mujer en la que colmas todo ese deseo contenido en ti, toda esa pasión arrebatadora que solo me regalas a mi…toda esa ternura reprimida que solo a mi lado aflora y que me hace estremecer….esa mezcla de niño y hombre que te hace irresistible. Me fascina morir de deseo entre tus brazos... fundirme con tu calor, con tu cuerpo, con tu movimiento, amarte hasta nunca cansarme… Amarte una y otra vez es como tocar el cielo sin ningún esfuerzo por que tú eres mío y tu cuerpo mi único refugio de amor, el santuario donde mi alma reposa…por que yo soy tuya….y de nadie mas, por que en nadie mas podría apagar este fuego que quema mi interior y que solo tu sabes mitigar…porque solo tu eres el hombre que deseo, pero que solo tu tienes todo lo que yo necesito para ser feliz….Eres mi ángel…mi delicia terrenal, eres mi inspiración, el dueño y protagonista de mis sueños húmedos y fantasías mas locas y arrebatadas, has devuelto luz a mi existir, reavivaste la chispa en mis pensamientos, y hoy, que estamos aquí, unidos, no hay satisfacción más grande que ver esa sonrisa en tu rostro y tus manos acariciando mi cara… ¡Hazme Tuya! Te deseo tanto….nunca podrías imaginar cuanto…

Dejemos otra vez huella el uno en el otro, de esos momentos tan íntimos, tan nuestros que solo Merlín sabe cuándo se repetirán. Nuestras miradas se buscan, estoy frente a ti, pegada a la pared, me levantas la pierna izquierda y lentamente entras en mí…… ¡sentirte dentro de mi es la gloria! Sentir como tu miembro va abriéndose paso através de mis labios inferiores rozando a su paso mi excitado clítoris llenándome totalmente….te abrazo fuerte mientras volvemos a besarnos dejando que nuestros cuerpos sigan su cadencia natural….Siento tu miembro enorme y es lo más delicioso que he experimentado en mi vida, mientras tu boca se aferra mi pezón que te recibe gustoso mientras mi garganta no puede dejar de gemir y gritar por el disfrute que me regalas. Tus arremetidas son suaves y pausadas, no quieres dañarme…pero yo te necesito mas…necesito que entres totalmente en mí, necesito sentir mi cuerpo fundido al tuyo, necesito que aun que sea por un instante nuestros cuerpos y nuestras almas sean uno solo, indivisible e inquebrantable, así que te obligo a acelerar el ritmo, mi boca te suplica que no pares, ah!!!! El placer que me produces no tiene comparación, ¿Cómo podría describirlo? No existen palabras para hacerlo, el lenguaje aun esta muy limitado para que pueda ser usado.

Siento un cosquilleo en mi vientre…se que se acerca el momento…No!!! Por favor…aun No!!! ¡No quiero que este candente momento termine!..Busco tu mirada….wow!!! Es lo mas sensual que he visto en mi vida….lo mas excitante…ningún afrodisíaco podría compararse jamás con tu mirada…esos ojos que reflejan la pureza de tu alma, la excitación de tu cuerpo y el éxtasis que el mío te esta produciendo. Nos aferramos más uno a otro; te mueves tan bien, que das en mi punto exacto…lo conoces…sabes como amarme…sabes donde tocarme y donde hacer que mi cuerpo se convulsione en oleadas de placer inimaginables hasta antes de concierte; buscas mi boca como un sediento, reclamando por ella mientras muerdes mi labio de esa forma que solo tú sabes hacer, esa dulce agonía que me produce tu roce…se acerca el momento, puedo sentirlo…esa energía clamando por salir de mi interior que se aglomera en mi vientre…..te siento convulsionar dentro de mi….fundidos en un solo ser llegamos juntos…sin hacer el menor esfuerzo por reprimir el grito de placer que emerge libre por nuestras gargantas…mi alma sale de mi cuerpo y vaga libre por un instante unida a la tuya fundidas en la pasión mas hermosa y bella jamás vivida….Nos quedamos abrazados, besándonos, aún con el agua recorriendo nuestros cuerpos, por hoy, entregados a disfrutar en pleno.

Se que NO fue mi imaginación o algún sueño reprimido, realmente fui tuya…..y tú Draco Malfoy...tú fuiste mío… lo sé…de alguna manera…lo sé… por que se que al recordarte y revivirte, la nostalgia que siento por no tenerte conmigo, aunque sea por un instante.....se va…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0oooo**

******"Es mejor soñar que puede llegar a ser, que despertar y darte cuenta que jamás será"**


End file.
